Blown Chances
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: He had had so many chances alone with her ... so many chances to tell her how he really felt. Yet he continued to blow every chance he received with her. [AccessFinn]


**Disclaimer:** As unfortunate as it may sound, Arina Tanemura is indeed the genius behind _Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne_. I say unfortunate, because if I owned it, the world would be full of tiny little angels. 8D

**--- --- ---**

"You know … you're going to get fat if you eat too many of those." The Dark Angel, Access Time, looked in the general direction of the voice's source, juice dribbling down his chin and a small, familiar blush crossing his cheeks.

"Thuuhh uhhh!" Access shouted with minor difficulty toward the green-haired beauty who rested on the tree branch above him, causing her to giggle and wag a playful finger in his face.

"Uh-uh! Access, I thought I taught you better than to eat with your mouth full! And wipe off your chin! That's disgusting!" She stuck her tongue out at him, a smile crossing her lips as long wisps of green hair fell over her shoulder, roughly reaching the length it took from the branch she lay upon to the branch he did. Tossing aside the fruit he was eating, Access grumbled and wiped his chin off with his sleeve, grabbing her hair and tugging gently on it so that she squeaked and fell onto his branch. Access then proceeded to laugh, causing his female counterpart to pout as she pushed herself into a sitting position on the branch.

"Ooooo … that will come back and bite you in the 'you know where' someday!" She fumed, cheeks stained a slight pink color. Access stopped laughing long enough to grin at her.

"Yeah, I know. But it's worth it, just to see you so flustered!" Of course, Access hardly realized that his own face was quite flushed. What he did notice, however, was that the area suddenly had gotten drastically warmer … She sighed, leaning forward to flick his nose before resting against the tree trunk.

"Such an idiot …."

Silence followed.

Access had had plenty of past oppertunities to tell the girl across from him just how he had always felt about her. He had also let a vast majority of those past oppertunities slip. It didn't matter what the scenario was … they could be alone as they were now, alone while Toki and Celcia had run off to do their own things, alone many, many, many times.

He was beginning to think that he was just a great big coward.

"So … Access …" She began, staring at him … to be more specific, staring at the thoughtful expression on his face. _He has to be thinking of something really important for him to be quiet for so long …_ When he didn't respond, she cleared her throat and tried again.

"SO, ACCESS …" She yelled, effectively causing him to jump from the sudden sound and breathe deeply, a hand to his heart.

"FINN! What the …? You could've--!!" Finn merely responded in a giggle, leaning forward to flick his nose again.

"So, what were you thinking about, hmm? It's impossible to keep you quiet unless you're thinking seriously about something …"

_Ba-dump. _

His heart began pounding, and he could have sworn he was going to explode.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

"Ahh … F-Finn-chan …" _Now or never … Oh, no … she's blushing … I-I'm losing it … I'm losing it! _Access closed his eyes tightly, opening his mouth to respond …

"N-NICE DAY WE'RE HAVING, HUH?!" He yelled.

Another silence followed, until Finn's giggling cut through the tension.

"Silly," she responded, standing and stretching her limbs and her wings, "It's always nice here … we both know that." She gazed at him once more before taking off into the air.

"I'll see you later, Access!" She called over her shoulder before she became no more than a speck to the eye of Access Time. Access watched her leave, then sighed, slapping a fisted hand against his head.

"Blew it again …"

--- --- ---

**Author's Jargon: **So hi! I can't believe I'm just now getting into this series … anyway! It's nice to meet all of ya'll. This is actually the first time I've written fanfiction in quite a while, and I'm quite glad that I return with such an amazing series. n.n So, my favorite pairing in all of _Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne_ is obviously Access/Finn. Expect a few one-shots from me concerning this pairing. :3 Hope ya'll enjoyed! Reviews are always quite nice. Constructive Critisism is even better. n.n


End file.
